Cry me a storm
by Tris-badassxxx
Summary: As a child I was never afraid of the dark because there would always be another day break, but I was scared of the dark secrets the shadows held. Secrets that should never be out in the open. So I became the flame, but remember "Play with fire and you get burnt" Tobias / OC
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N this is my first fanfic so bare with no hate and smut will be announced at the start of the you like)**

_STORM P.O.V_

She sat there, dreaming what life would have been like if they were still with her and motionless with all the pain and guilt,wondering when she would she them again wherever they fragile glass heart smashed into a thousand pieces the moment the line went silent. Her stormy eyes clouded as unheard tears fall down her cheeks.

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP

730.484 that's how many days I've woken up to the same alarm, ringing again and again. Today was the last straw I picked up the alarm and threw it at the jet black wall across the room and broke.

"STORM GET THE HELL UP WE ARE GONNA BE LATE"my brother Blaze hollers from down stairs

"I'M UP,IM UP JESUS" I shout back

I decide its time to get out my comfy bed and make a beeline for my in suite. I take a 5min shower and do all my ladie things, once I'm out I hear,

"IT IS 7:20 HURRY UP"my other brother Ash school starts at 7:50.

I blow dry my hair then curl it in loose ringlets to show my blue highlights, I go to my vanity and powder on light blush then get out my eye pencil and make a thin cat eye and run it down my waterline, finally I get mascara and put only one layer as my lashes are already long. I don't need concelar because I have fair skin and for a final touch I put on blood red lipstick.

clothes next..

I put on black really skinny jeans,a red belly top that goes an inch above my belly button. I change my belly piercing to a red and black stud and hop into my black combat boots that go to my shin with red studs. I shrug on my leather jacket and run downstairs.

Blaze is the oldest of the three, he has gingery brown hair (that looks red) buzzed at the side and a strip of hair in the middle that is one inch long. He has full plump lips,freckles and big almond shape eyes that are crystal blue, he also has a six pac because of training daily. He has broad muscular frame and is about 6'2.

Ash is the middle child and has black hair at the roots that then turns into a natural silvery grey. He like most of the prior family has full lips and big almond shape eyes that are a deep grey. Like his brother he has a six pac because of training and a muscular frame but is more lean than blaze and is also 6'2.

Last but not least me, my name is Storm Natalie Prior I am the youngest of the family and have natural white/blond hair that goes to the my butt. I have full plump lips a.

nd like the rest of the family have almond shape eyes that are Aqua with specks of navy blue almost black and they start to turn orange in the right! I have faint freckles lining my face but blazes are more noticable . This may be hard to believe but I like my brothers have a six pac and have a lean frame because of my 5'8 height.

Once I enter the kitchen my two idiot brothers are rolling around on the ground fighting over a muffin that Ash is currently holding. I side stepped and grabbed the muffin from his hands

"HEY THATS MINE "said Ash looking like a I just kicked his puppy.

"MINE NOW,COME ON WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL " I retorted

I grab my keys hey into my amazing black and red Lamborghini Veneno Roadster and off to Hell, sorry I meant school I go!


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N trying** **my** **best here but if you have comments please instead of it being tris prIor it is storm prior)**

**i do not own anything nil, zero comprende**

_STORM P.O.V_

I know that I'm driving way over the speed limit and my rock music is wayyy to loud but I don't care as I sing along to my favourite Rock song, if you can't hang:

Stay the hell away,  
While I sit here by myself  
And figure out how I got this way  
Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door...

Before I can continue I get interrupted by my brothers stopping at the red traffic light with me.

"how about we make going to school fun and race,whoever wins will get an ice cream and foot massage by the losers"blaze said grinning

"Why the hell not,I feel like ice cream today!"I exclaimed drooling slightly at the thought of ice cream.

"sure, we all know I'm going to win!" Ash cocky as ever.

3 I reved my engine

2 i nodded to my brothers

1 I pressed my foot down harder

GO I changed gears,let go of my foot and went flying

when School was in sight I reved the engine even louder, drifted and am hit with the strong smell withe burning tyre. I come to a stop in a parking space right in front of the main gate.

after a few minutes my brothers come to a stop either side of me. As I nod at them we both get out at the same time as if we are in sinc.

when I look up I see the student body are as still as stone

attention great just great.

looking at me with a mixed look of:awe,amusment,jealousy,shock and fear.

fear? You may ask...

well you see my brothers and I are covered with tattoos and piercings.

While walking in I lock eyes with a pair of dark almost royal blue eyes and smirk.

When we finally get to the office which is labeled with a gold place saying 'office' i roll my eyes, cliche much.

"hi we are the ,blaze and ash prior,can we please have our schedules?" I say to the fake blonde receptionist.

this is way too cliche for my liking

The women gives us our schedules quickly not looking us in the eye.

Art- miss tori

science- Mr Duggan

lunch

music-miss tori

Spanish-Mr Romano

gym-Mr Max

maths-miss von Armin

Free period

With that I salute my brothers and head to art.


End file.
